


Unfair

by FTS4ever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, XiuChen - Freeform, mentions of the other ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTS4ever/pseuds/FTS4ever
Summary: Now Xiumin always liked to mess around with Jongdae, however he might’ve taken things a bit too far this time. Especially when payback came back around





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> This is like I think maybe my first fic of Exo??? Definitely one of the earlier ones, I just edited some parts but it’s still eh

Kim Minseok!"

Jongdae yelled at his boyfriend, who only smirked and winked at his direction. His pants that felt uncomfortably tight because of a certain someone were really hard to hide. Xiumin only laughed, knowing exactly why Kim Jongdae was in that position.

After all he had been the cause of it.

One does not walk into one's boyfriend's room with just his sweater on you, that only reaches your mid thigh and boxers who were the same length. Jongdae had been only been doing homework, quickly solving the math problems.

The door of his bathroom door opened, where Xiumin had been changing. It made Jongdae confused why Xiumin wanted to change in the bathroom when they had already seen each other without clothes many times before. But he didn't question it, too focused on the homework that was due the next day.

"Dae!"

Upon hearing his nickname Jongdae looked up with a hum. He stopped frozen in his tracks, staring at Xiumin with wide eyes. His lips dropped open, subconsciously licking them at the sight. He knew Xiumin liked his sweaters, and usually he looked adorable in them but now.

He looked hot.

It barely covered his smooth legs, barely came to his mid thigh with boxers that were the same length and didn't cover anything. The oversized sweater created a sense of innocence that Jongdae couldn't help but he captivated by. It was alluring the way Xiumin looked at him, pretty lips forming a devilish smirk.

Jongdae could feel his eyes dropping down to where the ends of his sweater ended, mid thighs. Forcing himself to tear his sight from there he looked to Xiumin's eyes. They were mischievous and playful, a bad sign because Xiumin liked to play dirty.

"W-what are you wearing?" he finally managed to say, ignoring his stutter. Xiumin blinked and walked towards him, sitting next to him. Seeing that Jongdae was sprawled all over his bed his face was suddenly just a few inches away from Xiumin's thighs.

"Your sweater." was Xiumin's simple answer, pretending to be oblivious to Jongdae's stare. He leaned against Jongdae's shoulder, putting his hand on his dark brown hair. Jongdae immediately shivered, breathing softly, not believing how much Xiumin's exposed skin seem to affect him.

It was honestly pathetic because they had been dating for quite a while now. But that didn't make any difference to Jongdae, Xiumin still managed to always take his breath away with a single glance. Managed to still leave his breathless with a single kiss or touch.

"Look at me."

There was something about the way Xiumin said those words, the breathy tone was way too sweet for it to be innocent. The warning underneath it so clear he wondered why he didn't follow that order. Instead he continued to stare at down at Xiumin's body, forcing himself to gulp.

"Kim Jongdae, I said look at me not at body." the all too sweet voice took a 180°, suddenly cold and dangerous, threatening even. Jongdae felt his chin being forced up, eyes being met with another glaring ones.

"Listen to me when I talk." Xiumin smiled despite the dangerous undertone of his sentence.

Jongdae nodded, his eyes straying its way down to Xiumin's too soft and too sweet lips that no matter how many times he kissed always felt as pleasurable and new as the first time. He lifted his upper part of his body until it rested in his hand, his face just an inch or 2 away from Xiumin's.

He knew with the way Xiumin's eyes turned back playful, the way his lips curled into a taunting smile that he knew. The bastard knew that Jongdae was practically hypnotized at this point and the asshole was enjoying seeing Jongdae like this.

"Tell me," a hand wrapped around the nape of his neck, "what do you want?". Xiumin's face was suddenly so close to his, each breath Xiumin let out he could feel air hitting his lips. There wasn't time for him to think before his mouth spoke for him,

"You."

He could feel himself slipping away the more he stared at Xiumin's brown eyes, those eyes that had this dangerous glint in them that attracted him. His lips practically cried out when he only felt the brush of lips against his.

Fucking tease.

Jongdae exhaled a frustrated breath, forcing himself to not push his boyfriend to the bed and kiss him senseless. "Be more specific," a gentle blow of air hit his lips, who trembled in anticipation. "Which part of me do you want?" Jongdae could feel an index finger touch his lips.

"Everything."

He breathe out, parting his lips when he felt the index finger gently run down his jaw to his neck, nail lightly running over his pulse. "Hmm." Xiumin let his hand fall down, a teasing smirk in his lips. Jongdae huffed out a breath of frustration, licking his lips for some, any sort of contact.

Xiumin's body was practically hovering over his, exposed skin practically inviting him to touch it. Oh and did he want to, he wanted to run his hands over Xiumin's body, feel its heat and soft skin. To feel the warmth under his hands and ran his hands over his warm body.

So tempting it made his mouth water. But he couldn't do any of that without Xiumin's permission, without Xiumin finally telling him it was ok. If he even tried he probably wouldn't have any for days and that would be hell. A big prize with an even bigger consequence.

"Xiu." he pleaded, taking all the self control he had to not touch his boyfriend. "What?" Xiumin laughed tauntingly, brushing his lips against Jongdae's again just to pull back before Jongdae had the time to respond. The brunet gritted his teeth, fisting his hands angrily.

"Stop this!" he whispered urgently.

"Fine." Xiumin stood up, hiding a smirk when Jongdae scrambled out of his bed and cried out a desperate 'No!'. His eyes were wild, panting as if he had suddenly ran a mile. No, he didn't meant it like this, he needed Xiumin right now.

"I don't get you, you tell me to stop but then say no." Xiumin chuckled, pushing Jongdae back to his bed. He crawled on top of him, hands on either side of his face. "So make up your mind." he leaned down to Jongdae's ear,

"Do you want me or not?".

Jongdae's mind was spinning, desperate for the boy on top of him. "Yes." was his breathy answer was before lips were gently pressed against his. He let out a moan of satisfaction, flipping them around and pinning Xiumin's hands on his side.

He pushed his tongue inside, kissing his boyfriend as hard and deeply as he could. His mouth almost instantly was surrounded by a sweet taste, the flavor so addicting and intoxicating he often found himself pushing for more.

The hunger for the boy under him seem almost unbelievable, so desperate and needy. But then again, the way he seem to be practically devouring the blonde didn't made it seem that far off from impossible.

His hands let go of Xiumin, going down to explore his beautiful body that was filled with wonders. Wonders that he loved treasuring and loving as much as he could everytime he got the chance to.

However the moment he tried to lift his sweater off Xiumin he was suddenly thrown off. His eyes widen in shock before they turned to annoyance and pent up frustration by all the teasing.

"What the fuck!"

He yelled, standing up and watching as Xiumin stood up from his bed. "Sorry sweetheart," Xiumin smiled mischievously, "I forgot I need to do other things today.". Jongdae's mouth dropped open, having gone through all that torture just to end up like this.

"Maybe later." Xiumin walked to him and grabbed his collar. Without any words he slammed their lips together in a dirty kiss, his tongue exiting to brush against his own. Before Jongdae could really kiss back he was pushed off.

"Kim Minseok!"

He was more than angry at this point, were as Xiumin only laughed at his misery and send him a playful wink. "Sorry Dae, maybe next time." Xiumin got out of his room, the evil glint still in his eyes.

Jongdae paused and smiled brightly, anger and annoyance slowly turning into fury.

"Oh trust me, there will be a next time."  
______

It had passed various days since Xiumin's little stunt, everything going back to their normal peace and quietness. Xiumin was indeed confused when the next day Jongdae turned up at his school to pick him up like always, one of the privileges of going to a private school was getting off early.

Lucky Jongdae who studied on a private school because his parents were rich, but Xiumin was ok with it. Their routine continued, them going out to eat, Jongdae staying at his house and because nobody was home they had sex for a couple of hours.

The days continued with no sign of Jongdae doing anything to get him back for what he had pulled two weeks ago. Slowly Xiumin started to forget it, putting that bad feeling at the back of his mind.

Oh did he regret putting down his guard the third week on Friday after school.  
~

He was in the teacher's lounging room, sure he wasn't supposed to be there but did he care? Not one single bit. There was coffee in there, and if there was coffee somewhere he needed to be there. Besides all the teachers were in a meeting that would take at least two hours.

He had been there for almost an hour before someone opened the door. Without any sort of enthusiasm he looked up, eyes lighting up when Jongdae appeared. Jongdae wasn't supposed to enter the school building seeing it wasn't his school, but did these two ever follow directions?

The answer for that is no.

"What are you doing here?" Xiumin asked, feeling his chin being held up when Jongdae leaned down to kiss his lips. It was a brief kiss that served as a greeting. When Jongdae released his lips he sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his curled up figure.

"Well somebody forgot to tell me they were going to stay after school." Jongdae murmur, nuzzling his face in Xiumin's pale neck that was (surprisingly) free of any marks. Xiumin hummed, "Yeah sorry about that.". He didn't stop Jongdae from pressing light kisses in his neck.

It had been a while since they last had done it, making clear why Jongdae seem almost needy. However he knew Jongdae wouldn't do anything unless he gave permission. That's why he didn't mind when lips pressed themselves against his neck, one of his sweet spots.

He was reading a book he had just found and so far he was so into it he didn't heard the sound of his jacket's first button being undone. When he did notice he gave Jongdae a confused look. They always tried not to do it in school because there was cameras and they didn't share the same school.

The school would also probably not be happy knowing a student from KPS Private Academy was coming inside their building just to fuck one of their students. But just because they tried to avoid it didn't mean they didn't slip up once in a while.

Like that time in the library when Jongdae had felt a little hot because the air conditioner from the school was broken, sweat had pooled up in his body and made his shirt stick to his figure. Seeing that he played some sports he did have a fit figure despite it always being covered by his school jacket.

Well, can one really blame Xiumin from staring at his sweating boyfriend a little too long? And when he had licked his lips, gazing at Jongdae almost hungrily when the younger boy unbuttoned the first few buttons his white shirt.

It wasn't his fault his body couldn't control itself from grabbing Jongdae's hair and slamming their lips together into a needy kiss. Surprised Jongdae didn't have enough to put any sort of resistant before he completely fell for Xiumin's intoxicating kiss.

And the other time when Jongdae had been trying to tutor Xiumin after school in an empty classroom. They had been studying something to do with science, not his most talented area. Xiumin for some reason couldn't seem to concentrate and memorize the words, definitions and all that jazz.

That's when Jongdae had tried to help him, proposing that each time he got something he would do anything Xiumin wanted. Feeling a little inspired Xiumin agreed, but still got about 80% of them wrong.

Jongdae had noticed how much Xiumin was stressed about it seeing he had a test coming up. That led him to try and soothe his boyfriend with a few innocent kisses that soon turned hotter and hotter with each passing second.

Not even 5 minutes later he had his boyfriend up against the teacher's desk, sucking and biting Xiumin's neck. The only thing Xiumin did for that was moan in pleasure, stretching his neck to give Jongdae more access to mark him further.

You can probably guess how that 'tutoring' had turned out, making them both agree to never tutor one another again when being alone. There were a few more slip ups, which both of them tried not remember seeing that it just showed how much self control they had when left alone together.

Xiumin relaxed again when Jongdae's lips left his neck and gave small peeks in his round cheeks. "Hey, stop distracting me." he murmur with a small smile, letting a small laugh escape his lips when Jongdae brushed his lips against his ear.

The sensation was ticklish enough that he couldn't help laughing. Jongdae only grinned at him, nipping his ear playfully. "I'm trying to read." Xiumin honestly had no idea what he had just read for the past 10 minutes. Lips brushed against his neck again and gently nipped the skin there.

The sensation left a shiver down his spine. He looked at Jongdae, who only gave him an innocent smile. "Go on." Jongdae whispered in his ear, his voice a little more low than usual. Xiumin almost choked on his saliva at the husky and almost seductive undertone that the sentence held.

Forcing himself to look back at his book he couldn't help but notice the hot breath that kept hitting his ear. Suppressing a shudder he continued reading, not understanding one single word from the paragraph.

"You've been in that page for almost 10 minutes now, aren't you gonna turn the page?" Jongdae whispered, pressing his lips against his ear. Xiumin turned his head slightly around, trying to find out what was Jongdae planning.

The only thing he found was his boyfriend smiling too innocently for it to be pure.

Xiumin nodded, still not turning the page. Jongdae reached out and turned the page for him, choosing to take the long way and wrap his arm around Xiumin's body. Having to stretch a little he pushed Xiumin's body closer to his, to the point where Xiumin was sure he could hear his heartbeat.

"There."

A light chuckle rang in his ears.

Xiumin nodded once more, forcing himself to turn his head to face his book again. However he didn't get to finish reading the first sentence before a warm hand fell into his thigh. When he looked at Jongdae all he received was an excuse that something was in it.

Jongdae 'brushed' it, his fingers lingered near his inner thigh for a second too long for it to have innocent intentions. Xiumin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jongdae."

He finally spoke up, catching his boyfriend's attention. "Hmm?" Jongdae chuckled, kissing his forehead. "What do you want?" Xiumin went straight to the point. He wasn't the person to hit around the bush, he always went straight to the point.

"Nothing, can't I just show you affection without wanting anything in return?" Jongdae pouted, putting a fake offended expression on his face. Xiumin paused before sighing, _'I'm just overthinking things.'_ he thought, shaking his head. "Of course you can." he smiled softly.

Xiumin put no resistant when he felt his chin being forced to look at Jongdae's side. It was when Jongdae kissed him that he caught into something. Usually when he apologized Jongdae would kiss him softly as a way to say 'Its fine.'.

However this kiss felt a little too rough, too needy and hard, one they usually shared in the middle of intercourse. There was too much movement, each action was too rough and fast. It just didn't felt like their usual ones.

Almost a little too roughly his back was pressed against the couch, the book taken away from his hand, closed, before thrown to the floor. (A/N: Triggered.). Xiumin couldn't help but gasp when he felt something wet force its way into his mouth before quickly pulling away.

Hovering above him was a smiling Jongdae who seem to have between a smug face and an innocent one. There was no in-between, leaving his confused. "W-what are you doing?" Xiumin gasped, out of breath and cheeks slightly flushed. Jongdae only hummed, reaching out and gently tracing his lips.

Xiumin forced himself to breathe evenly as the thumb lingered in his lower lip a little too long, it wasn't long before it was replaced by a pair of teeth. Without even thinking about it his eyes started fluttering shut, a noise of pleasure leaving his mouth when he felt his lip being sucked.

However before he could do anything it was released, a pair of lips moving just below his jaw and gently nipping the skin there. His lips parted open as small moan pushed its way free, the sensation left a pleasuring shiver down his spine.

He didn't need to see to know a bruise probably was already blooming its way there. Just the thought of it made him blush slightly. Hands gripped his thighs, pulling them apart and thumbs rubbing his inner part of them.

Xiumin gasped, putting a hand on the shoulder of the body that had pushed itself between his legs. Still shocked in both unexpected pleasure and surprise he could do nothing to deny his boyfriend from pushing his tongue back inside his mouth.

Everything was happening too fast for him to keep up.

"You see Minnie what I'm doing right now is only pay back."

Jongdae pulled his whole body away from the shocked Xiumin. The sensation and pleasure left him way too fast, leaving his body cold and almost needy. The blond could only gap, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. His cheeks were flushed a pretty soft pink, breaths uneven and fast.

Even his mind was fuzzy and dizzy, unable to form one single thought. Xiumin only blinked at the words, a dazed look on his eyes. Jongdae chuckled at his reaction, guessing this was how he must have looked like that time.

"F-for what?"

Xiumin asked, shakily sitting up correctly. "Oh please," Jongdae stepped forward, putting a hand in one of side of Xiumin's head. "Don't tell me," he leaned towards Xiumin, leaning down to his lips who trembled when a blow of air hit them. Jongdae lean in making it seem as if he was about to kiss him only to press his lips against his ear.

"You forgotten already?"

Xiumin let out a gasp when a hand reached out and tugged his blond hair back, not enough for it to hurt but enough for it to create a buzz of pleasure in his system. Lips were once again attached to his neck, sucking on his skin hungrily before leaving again. His eyes squeezed shut before snapping open when everything stopped.

"You're still holding a grudge?" Xiumin panted, narrowing his eyes at the boy hovering over him. "Of course I am Xiumin," the way Jongdae said his name left shivers down his spine. "Who would I be if I let you get away with that?" soft words were whispered to his ear.

"You aren't playing fair," Xiumin snapped back, "I didn't go this far nor touched you like this.". An arm wrapped around his waist, pulling his body closer to the brunet. Jongdae hummed, sucking a small mark at the back of his ear. Xiumin's lips parted open as a small moan forced its way out his lips.

The arm left his waist and trailed its way to his arm, brushing it with the tips of his fingers. Xiumin forced himself not to shiver and calm down. Nothing good would come if he didn't pull himself together. Taking deep breaths he glared at his boyfriend, who only smirked.

It didn't take even a second before hands wrapped around his wrists and pinned them to either side of his head, a body pushing his down on the couch. Xiumin gritted his teeth but forced himself to be calm with the situation. If Jongdae wanted pay back he would allow it, but he wasn't going to give up so easily just like that.

"I never said I played fair."

Jongdae chuckled, brushing his lips against the his. Xiumin rolled his eyes and let out a scoff, licking his lips he accidentally brushed his tongue against Jongdae's lips. Xiumin parted his wet lips to say something but got interrupted by another pair of lips who had pressed themselves against his.

"H...hey." he grumbled, gently trying to get his wrist out of his boyfriend's grasp. Even tho he was stronger than Jongdae, he didn't use his real strength to push the brunette off him, he wanted to see how far he would take it.

Without wasting anytime Jongdae started to move against Xiumin's, tilting his head in just the right angle for their lips to press against one another and not be uncomfortable. He wanted to see how far Xiumin would let him go. His boyfriend didn't usually let himself be ordered around by other people, it was interesting to find out how far he could take it before Xiumin snapped.

Various minutes passed of him just kissing his boyfriend, just moving their lips together in sync. He could tell that Xiumin was getting bored when the wrist in his hands tugged to be released.

He hesitated, if he released his hold on Xiumin he could just ditch him like he did three weeks ago. But then again, they both knew who was stronger in between the two of them. If xiumin wanted to ditch him he would have done so a long time ago.

Slowly he released his hold on one of Xiumin's wrist, not minding one bit the way he trailed his way over to his hair and grasped it tightly. A strong hold that it hurt slightly but also brought him pleasure. Just because it was pay back didn't mean they couldn't enjoy some parts of it.

Smiling into the kiss Jongdae pulled back slightly to get air only to push their lips back together. A small hum left his lips before he opened them and caught Xiumin's lower lip in between his teeth.

Almost immediately they went to work, sucking and nibbling his lips to the point where both were sure they were swollen. But Xiumin couldn't find it on himself to care. Jongdae continued to nibble them gently, sucking them dry and licking them again as he tried to find out how Xiumin always managed to have such sweet lips.

Xiumin put little to no resistant to giving Jongdae access to his mouth. The minute Jongdae slipped his tongue inside he let out a soft grunt. Xiumin, no matter the time or day always tasted so sweet and satisfying to the point where Jongdae would go crazy if he couldn't kiss him at least once a day.

When he had kissed him before all he had really focused on before was leaving his boyfriend confused. Not really focused on his taste or sweet fragrance. But now that (most of) the teasing was out of the way he could really pay attention to this things.

And now he craved for it.

His hold on Xiumin's right wrist tighten as he pushed himself in between his thighs, making himself more comfortable. His tongue brushed over the rooftop of Xiumin's mouth, licking the sides and sucking his lower lip. The soft pleasing sounds that escaped his boyfriend's lips only added more to his want.

Yearning for more of the sweet, addictive taste and those pleasurable sounds he tilted his head a little more and pressed his lips closer to Xiumin's. It was to the point where Xiumin could feel the gentle puffs of air hitting his cheek from where Jongdae's nose was.

He didn't seem to mind, not when inside his mouth other things kept him distracted. Such as the way a tongue caressed his own, sometimes it would suck it or just play around with it. He didn't mind which one was done, after all he received equal pleasure from both.

Jongdae exited Xiumin's mouth, panting heavily from the lack of air. He took a deep breath before crashing their lips together again and slipping his tongue back inside the warm sweet mouth of his boyfriend.

With a small grunt Jongdae licked Xiumin's mouth, gulping down the sweet taste that lingered in his tongue. He took in a deep breath before continuing to practically devour his boyfriend, who did nothing to stop him. After all, he was too lost in the world of pleasure that left his mind fuzzy and enable to form a single thought.

Each stroke and brush from Jongdae's tongue left a shiver down his spine, the gentle nibbles and sucking sensation that were done on his lips only added to his need for more. He needed to stay in that world of pleasure only one person could get him to and that person was more than happy to bring it to him.

Xiumin released a gasp when Jongdae started to move his hips a little, directly brushing their groins against one another's. His eyes squeezed shut as he tighten his grasp in Jongdae's soft silky hair, his reaction brought a satisfied hum the boy on top of him.

"Mmm, more~"

Xiumin moaned, a breathy tone accompanied his request, 'Fuck putting up a fight.'. Who was Jongdae to say 'no' to the beauty under him? Who was he to deny the angel's request when he said it with so much want, as if he needed that.

The thoughts that this was supposed to be payback completely flew out the window as all he could focused on now was pleasuring the beauty underneath him. The panting beauty who he would gladly give everything to with just the call of his name.

Almost as if in a trance he unzipped Xiumin's jacket, throwing it off somewhere in the room. His hand came in contact with a light material that still was in between him and Xiumin's request. Almost mindlessly he started to unbutton the first 3 buttons.

Stopping his fast movements on Xiumin's clothes Jongdae returned back to putting all his attention on kissing the daylights out of him. Xiumin only moaned in his mouth, letting out a satisfied hum. His mind could only focus on the pleasure his boyfriend brought him.

Jongdae's hips were still moving slightly against the other boy's crotch, creating a teasing pleasure to both of them. He could feel a hand tugging his loose tie of his uniform, eventually undoing it and carelessly throwing it away somewhere in the floor.

Next the first two buttons of his shirt where expertly undone, however instead of finishing Xiumin's hand returned back to tugging his hair, a soft breathy moan that sounded a lot like his name escaped his lips.

Nothing ever sounded better than his name being said in such way, moaned by Xiumin who sounded so lost in pleasure. It brought shivers down his spine when he remembered how many times Xiumin had screamed his name in pure ecstasy, a blissful look on his face as his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

The thought made his heart jump, especially when the memories still seemed so fresh. The heat, humidity of the room, the erotic sounds that he would never forget. Another sweet moan fell from Xiumin's lips that immediately snapped him back to reality.

Jongdae murmured a few words against Xiumin's lips, sweet nothings that left the other boy whining for more. It was unusual to see Xiumin begging or whining for anything, only one person could reduce him to that level. And that was Kim Jongdae, who was currently kissing his way down Xiumin's neck.

His light nibbles against the latter's warm light skin made another whine push pass his lips. Not wanting to hear his angel displeased Jongdae went back up and pressed their lips together, pushing his tongue back inside his warm mouth.

His hand that had been holding Xiumin's wrist had along the way slid its way into his palm, he gripped it, smirking when he received a small squeeze in response. His other hand was next to Xiumin's head, keeping him from crashing down on into him.

Despite their salivas mixing with one another he still eagerly swallowed the sweet taste he got out of his boyfriend. Tongue stilled buried deep inside Xiumin's mouth Jongdae was not expecting a wild screaming Baekhyun to slam the door open and barge inside.

"Xiumin-"

The brown haired boy stopped, trailing off at the name. He awkwardly stood there, gaping at the couple who didn't bother paying attention to him. He closed his mouth and awkwardly shifted foot to foot, looking back from where he had came from.

Xiumin felt a spark of annoyance at the sudden intrusion from his friend. He completely ignored him and gently tugged Jongdae's hair, making him release a muffled groan. An uncomfortable cough from the other person in the room made Xiumin wrinkle his nose in annoyance.

Jongdae licked Xiumin's mouth one last time before slipping his tongue out and murmuring a small apology to his boyfriend. Xiumin let out a small noise of displeasure when Jongdae sat up, his lips turning into a scowl. He sat up and turned to the awkward looking Baekhyun.

"What?" he snapped.

Baekhyun gulped and let out an uncomfortable smile, "S-Suho was calling you.". Baekhyun managed to keep eye contact with the annoyed Xiumin. Yeah to others he might look like a cute fussy cat but the second he got his hands on you, you were done.

Mumbling a few curses under his breath Xiumin looked at Jongdae who had was still sitting in between his legs. Despite Jongdae's easy smile on his lips the other two boys could tell annoyance was hidden by the way the corners of his mouth looked too forced.

"Move." Xiumin grumbled with a huff looking at Jongdae. The brunet got up and sat next to Xiumin who had finally sat correctly. Baekhyun looked behind him and looked back at the couple who were clearly not happy with him.

"What does he want?" the hiss immediately made Baekhyun flinch.

"He just told me to get you." he murmur looking down at his feet. His expression was like a kicked puppy, making Xiumin sigh and shake his head. Byun Baekhyun could make anyone feel guilty no matter how angry one was at him.

With a huff Xiumin grabbed his jacket from the floor and threw it to Jongdae who quickly caught it. He wasn't in the mood to carry anything and was feeling too hot to put on his jacket. Buttoning one of the buttons undone he walked to Baekhyun.

"Fine then, where is he?" Xiumin scowled, mumbling some curse words to both Baekhyun and Suho for having interrupted his time with his boyfriend. Why couldn’t they be cockblockers another day, hell hours later even. Things had just been heating up.

"Uh, just follow me." Baekhyun quickly got out of the room, not wanting to deal with an annoyed Xiumin. Without anymore words Xiumin followed, a scowl still attached on his swollen lips.

Jongdae followed behind him, his tie loosely put on to the point where the lightest tug would undo it. He too very much like Xiumin had swollen lips and a small bruise on the inner side of his lower lip. Some time during their make out session Xiumin had bitten his lip a little too hard and created a small bruise.

Baekhyun let out a gulp, practically feeling the annoyance coming off from the couple behind him. He walked quickly, feeling a little relieved when he saw the classroom where his friends were. With a little jump of speed he opened the door and immediately ran to Chanyeol's side, latching into his arm like glue.

"Baek what's wro-"

When both Xiumin and Jongdae entered the room Chanyeol seem to understand why his boyfriend was scared. "I see..." he trailed off, kissing Baekhyun's head. Suho looked at the couple's disheveled figures and winced.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" he asked, noticing the fresh hickeys on Xiumin's neck and Jongdae's bruised lower lip. Their hairs were completely messed up, as if a tornado had passed by. He also noticed Jongdae's winkled shirt (that he was just buttoning up), (practically) undone tie and Xiumin's jacket in his arm.

"Does it look like it?" Xiumin snapped, pointing at himself as if that was enough of an answer. Which honestly it was. Clearing his throat Jongdae only smiled at Suho, an easy smile that was supposed to make him feel better.

But Xiumin was still glaring at him, making Jongdae's attempt to ease him fail. "What did you need anyways." Xiumin grumbled sitting down in the closest chair to him, which was next to Luhan. He ignored his best friend’s attempt at teasing him because he didn’t have the energy to deal with his shit.

"Um yeah so we were thinking of going to a café later and just wanted to invite you, we know how much you like them. Coffee?" Suho looked down a little sheepishly. The last word came out like a peace offering, (which in fact was because you did not want to be Xiumin’s bad side).

Xiumin paused before nodding, a small sigh leaving his lips. So that did make him feel a little less annoyed, coffee was always the remedy for everything. "Fine." he grumbled, putting his head down on his crossed arms.

"Great! We just need to tell Kris and Tao about it. Baekhyun would you-" before Suho could finish Baekhyun shook his head rapidly.

"I would rather not lose an arm today or a few teeth thank you very much." Baekhyun hid behind Chanyeol, his figure practically completely covered by his boyfriend's taller figure.

"Fine, Jongdae can you-" Jongdae shook his head.

"I'm a little mad at you right now for interrupting something so don't expect me doing you favors anytime soon." Jongdae hummed, smiling despite his bitter words. Suho shuddered. Jongdae wasn't like normal people who would yell and scream when annoyed or mad.

He would smile really brightly to the point where it was creepy. "Uh ok." Suho looked at Yixing with a pleading gaze. "Please." he looked at Yixing who patted his head and smiled softly.

"Sure, where are they?".

"Great! They should still be the cafeteria!"  
______

With a sigh Xiumin opened the door of his house, already knowing on how much trouble he will be. After they had gone to the café Jongdae should've dropped him off in his house seeing it was already nine in the night.

But, let's just say when they had been in the middle of their goodbye kiss the feelings of lust and frustration from hours ago crept back in. You can probably guess how things turned out when Jongdae dragged him to the back seats of the car, giving him a devilish smirk as he pushed him up against the backseats.

His hand had tugged his tie, the other moving to unbuckle his belt. Xiumin had frozen for a second before spreading his legs, practically inviting him in. And Jongdae could never turn down such offer when it was presented to him so warmly.

They stayed in the car for almost an hour, a lot of noise being made and time passing by in a flash. When they managed to get everything out of their bodies Jongdae finally let him out of his car, pecking his cheek before driving to his own house.

Xiumin couldn't help but wince when the lights from the living room turned on. Nothing he could do could hide the obvious hickeys in his neck or the way he slightly hunched from the pain in his back. His lips were swollen and blonde hair a complete mess.

In other words looking as if he just got wrecked.

Which he had.

"Well isn't this such a great time to get home Kim Minseok?"

His mother and father glared at him, clearly not happy at what time he had came home. With a small flinch of nervousness he stood up straight, hiding the wince of pain that wanted to flash across his face.

"M-mom, dad-"

He tried to smile but came out more like a grimace. "Kim Minseok," nothing good could come when his mother said his full name, worse yet, real name. His parents had been the one who gave him the nickname 'Xiumin', always called him like that unless they were mad at him.

"Do you realize how late it is young man. You should've been here at 4. It's already 10-"

"T-technically 9:50-"

His mother glared at him making him immediately shut his mouth, he regretted even opening it in the first place. Xiumin let out a gulp when his mother walked to him and stood in front of him. Without any words she grabbed his chin and lifted it, narrowing her eyes when they landed on his neck.

"And even worse than coming late, you been doing these sort of things." his mother wasn't one to yell, but instead say things so calmly it send shivers down his spine. (Like Jongdae, except the way they punished him was completely different.) She let her hand fall down and started to walk back to her room.

"Mom-"

"No. Minseok I realized your father and I give you too much freedom," Xiumin's eyes widen, Oh no. "Your punishment for this will be no more hanging out with anybody after school and all you electronics will be taken away from you until the end of the month." without anymore words she entered her room and closed the door.

Xiumin's mouth dropped open, not believing what he had just heard. She couldn’t do that! "Dad! Please tell me mom isn't serious!" he turned towards his father with a pleading voice.

His father sighed and shook his head, "Xiumin you need to be more responsible for your actions.".

"But I am!"

"Not only did you not tell us you were going to be late, scaring us half to death thinking something might have happened to you," Xiumin's face fell, guilt dropping down on him when he realized how scared his parents had probably felt. He hadn't been late for 1 hour or 2, but almost 6 hours.

"But also, your mother and I still think of you as our baby no matter how old you are. Knowing you been doing those sort of things just doesn't suit us right when you barely turned 18. Jongdae's a good guy, but still too young." his father frowned, not suiting his usual happy face.

It made him look older and that wasn't something Xiumin was used to seeing. His father looked way younger than he should've look like. He looked like in his late 20s rather than mid 40s. (Where do you think the boy got his ageless face?) Xiumin couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry dad, but please you have to help me convince mom to least lessen the punishment. Dad please, I swear I won't do it again." the not telling them ahead that he was going to be home late part. He wasn't exactly quite ready to give up his time with Jongdae. It wasn’t something he could do when they had already fallen into habit.

"Xiumin you know how your mother is." his dad had always had a hard time saying 'no' to him seeing he was his only child. "I know but please dad, I can't stay stuck in the house forever." Xiumin pleaded with the best puppy eyes he could give his father.

"Xiumin-"

"Please."

His father seem to be hesitating between staying loyal to his wife or aiding his son. Xiumin noticed this and continued to plead, doing his best whiny and child like voice. (He had to thank Jongdae later for whining so much around him some of his skills stuck to him.)

"Fine! Fine! Just stop doing that!"

His father finally broke, making Xiumin cheer. "Thank you! Thank you! I love you!" Xiumin grinned and ran to his room when he felt his phone start vibrating. He pulled it out and looked at who was calling him.

Making sure his door was closed he answered the call. He started to chew on his lower lip (making him wince when he got a painful reminder of the bruise) when Jongdae's voice was heard through the line.

** _"Xiu! Were you parents mad?"_ **

Just the mention of it made Xiumin groan, even if his dad helped him his mother still would keep some part of his punishment intact.

_"My mom was furious."_

_ **"Shit, you okay?"** _

_"Yes, but my social life probably won't."_

_ **"What happened?"** _

_"She said I won't be allowed to stay outside after school ends anymore and will take away my phone, computer and basically everything until the end of the month."_

_ **"WHAT! But Xiumin! The only time we can see each other is after school!"** _

_"I know."_

This was another reason why he couldn't be prohibited to stay after school. The only time Xiumin could really see Jongdae was after school seeing they both were in different schools. And if she took away his phone or other electronics goodbye to texting too.

_"Minnie how will we be able to see each other?_"

Xiumin gripped his phone, he could hear how upset Jongdae sounded. He didn't want them to not communicate each other for almost 3 weeks. Not seeing each other or hearing one another for more than a few days would completely break his heart.

Sure Jongdae could come and visit him in his house but Jongdae had other things to do. He couldn't always come to visit him. That's the reason why Jongdae always picked him up despite Xiumin's house not being far from the school.

Every Monday's, Wednesday and sometimes Thursday's Jongdae was forced to do this after school lessons his father wanted him to do in order for him to be in top of the class. Which was ridiculous seeing he was already in advance classes. Most of time it left Jongdae completely drained to hang out with him later or talk for more than hour.

_"My dad is gonna try to convince her to lessen the punishment."_

_ **"But what if it fails? What will happen then?"** _

Xiumin's heart stopped for a second, he hadn't thought of that possibility. He cleared his throat slightly, pushing that thought fat into the back of his mind.

_"Don't think like that Dae, you're supposed to be more positive than I am."_

_ **"I know Xiu, it's just. If I won't be able to be with you after school then how are we going to see each other? Not to mention you're leaving to college this year too."** _

_"Hey, you know even then I will make time for you. And besides, my mom is probably not really going to do leave me without any friend so relax ok?"_

** _"...ok."_ **

_"Good now I have to go to sleep now. You should go to sleep too."_

** _"Ok, goodnight Xiu."_ **

_"Goodnight Dae."_

** _"I love you."_ **

_"Love you too."_

Xiumin hanged up after that, gripping his phone tightly. He looked back at the door and froze when it was open, his dad was standing in front of it with a small frown on his lips. His eyes widen before he walked to his bed and sat in it. So he hadn't closed the door.

"Have you talked to mom yet?" he asked, watching as his dad walked over to him and sat to him. "Not yet, I was about to ask you something. I hope you don't mind that I didn't warn you before entering." Xiumin shook his head, right now feeling too anxious to mind that.

"Your mother was just scared when she gave you that punishment, I'm sure she didn't meant it when saying you won't be allowed to go back outside. She was just scared."

"But what if she did? What if she actually meant it and I'm not allowed outside anymore."

"Xiumin, I'm sure she didn't but if she did I will talk to her ok? Now go take a shower and go to sleep."

Xiumin nodded, a small sigh leaving his lips. With a tiny smile on his face his dad left him alone, closing the door with lock before leaving. Looking at his door one last time Xiumin walked to his bathroom and took his clothes off, throwing them in the basket for dirty clothes.

Upon looking at his body in the mirror Xiumin let out a small shriek.

His whole body was filled with purple and red bruises that will take a life time to cover. And his neck, "Oh god, Kim Jongdae you're so fucking dead.". Xiumin would've yelled had it not been night but now all he could do was curse his boyfriend. No wonder his mom had been mad, he was mad himself.

Still cursing under his breath he turned the water on, filling the tub with warm water. Once it was filled he entered, his sore body immediately relaxed and muscles loosen. Xiumin looked down at his body, a small groan leaving his lips when he was faced with hickeys everywhere.

Despite the small blush that had spread on his cheeks he frowned. He certainly hoped his dad was right, or else he'll be in a lot of trouble he would rather not deal with because there was no way he wasn’t going to see Jongdae for more than a few days.  
_______

"Mommy?"

If he wanted to get on his mother's good side he would have to act like his mom wanted him to, if that meant acting like a small mommy's boy then so be it. His mother looked up from her computer where she had previously been furiously typing and raised an eyebrow.

_'Oh good she was busy, it'll make this easier.'_ Xiumin internally let out a sigh of relief.

When his mother was busy all she could focus was on finishing her work. "Yes Xiumin?" even better, she was using his nickname. Putting his best innocent smile Xiumin asked, "Can I go out later today?". She paused and sighed, putting down her laptop in the small table in front of her.

"With who?" she folded her hands and raised an eyebrow, suddenly looking as if she was in work. _'Fuck, abort mission, I report, abort the fucking mission.'_ Xiumin smiled despite being a complete mess inside his head.

"With Jongdae." there was no point in lying, when she found out (which she will somehow do) he will be in more trouble for lying.

"What did I say yesterday?" his mom looked at her laptop before setting her eyes back on him. It was clear she just wanted to get back to finishing her work.

"But mom~" Xiumin couldn't believe how far he would go just to go out. He internally cringed at how whiny he sounded, almost like a spoiled child.

"I already said no Min-"

"This is Jongdae's last day before he leaves on vacation!" he blurted out in desperation. Xiumin couldn't believe how easily the lie slipped from his lips. Forcing himself to not look surprised he continued to plead. His mom actually looked taken back and started to consider letting him go out.

"For how long will he be gone?"

"A week." was his immediate answer, making him surprised by how fast he was able to lie. His mother sighed and rubbed her eyes, not ready to deal with him so early in the morning.

"I'm guessing Jongin and Suho are going with him too?" It wasn't hard for his mother to believe the lie seeing the Kim family did take a lot of trips. Xiumin nodded rapidly, wondering how he was going to pull this off without getting caught. "Fine," before he could cheer his mother cut him off.

"But." his smile froze in place. "Be here before 10 and no funny business, got it?" Xiumin nodded, forcing back the smile. "Good, call me when you're about to get here in order for me to know at what time to expect you." Xiumin nodded and walked (ran) back to his room where his clothes were already set up. Quickly he changed into the black jeans that hugged his legs nicely and pulled on the plain navy blue shirt.

Running towards the bathroom he made sure all the marks someone had made were covered by the make-up Baekhyun for some reason had given him one day. When he had received it he had furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, wondering why he had given him that.

All Baekhyun had done was whisper in his ear, "Trust me, you'll thank me for it later." and wink after that. At that time all Xiumin had done was roll his eyes and throw it somewhere in his drawer. However this morning before talking to his mom he had practically destroyed his room looking for it, sighing in relief when the foundation matched his skin perfectly.

How Baekhyun knew he will need it one day was beyond him, and to have the exact shade he needed, he didn't even bother to think what kind of black magic Baekhyun was playing with. As long as he could hide the marks he was fine with Baekhyun being a wizard or a fucking unicorn.

He needed to tell Jongdae about the lie he had told his mom, he needed to play along. And then convince Suho and Jongin in case she questioned them. Without anytime to waste he took out his phone and called Jongdae, relieved when he answered fast.

** _"So are you allowed to go?"_ **

_"Technically yes-"_

** _"That's great!"_ **

_"Yeah but listen, I had to make up this small, tiny, white lie....."_

** _"I'm sure its not that bad, what is it?"_ **

Xiumin grimaced and ran to his door, making sure it was closed and locked before putting his phone back on his ear.

_"Well my mom believes you, Jongin and Suho will be going in small trip somewhere for a week."_

** _"Oh, ok-wait what!? Xiumin that's in 2 weeks!"_ **

Xiumin winced again at the cry of shock from his boyfriend from the other line. He cleared his throat and chewed gently on his lower lip, (he might like the initial pain from when it was being done but the later one was just plain annoying.)

_"I know, but can you please play along."_

** _"Minnie..."_ **

_"Dae come on..."_

** _"Fine, I guessing I have to tell Jongin and Suho too right?"_ **

_"Mhmm."_

** _"Fine then, I'll see you in 20 minutes?"_ **

_"Yeah."_

** _"Good, I have to go now."_ **

_"Bye."_

With that last word he hanged up and threw his phone to his bed, sitting in it he let out a sigh. He was in so much trouble, but from the way his mom had reacted to him asking if he could go out meant his dad was successful in lessening his punishment. And his phone, computer, tablets and other things weren't taken away so yay to that.

His mom wasn't a harsh person, neither that much strict but could be overprotective of him seeing he was an only child. He was spoiled a lot by both his parents and seeing they both had well paying jobs he got a lot of things. The only bad thing about his parents, well more mom was that she thought of him as a baby.

That meant she had already been a little hesitant to let him have a boyfriend in the first place, and well now that she had found out he wasn't exactly a virgin anymore (he was a little far from that really) well that spoke for itself. She probably would be mad at him for a while but forgive him later.

A knock on his door pulled Xiumin out of his thoughts. "Yes?" he asked, sitting up straight and getting up from his bed. He walked towards his door, opening it and standing in front of the person behind it. When he saw his father's face he got a little surprised, he thought he had already left.

"You're still here?" he asked surprise, the words spilling out his mouth before he could really think about it. "Wow! Kids these days have no respect for their elders!" his dad put a hand over his heart, a teasing smile on his lips. Xiumin blinked before letting out an embarrassed laugh.

"Sorry dad, I just thought you already had left." Xiumin explained, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Its ok, I actually was about to leave, I just wanted to let you know I talked to your mom. I managed to convince her to let you keep all your electronics and let you out on the weekends." his dad grinned.

Xiumin's lips immediately lifted into a smile. No wonder she let him go so easily. "Thank you!" his dad only shrugged his shoulders. "Just don't go looking for more trouble with her ok?" Xiumin nodded before his father could see him hesitate.

All he had to do now was be more careful, buy more make-up and probably keep some with him all the time.

"Good. I have to go now or else I'll be late at work. And my boss will not like that." his dad playfully grimaced, a way too exaggerated that made a chuckle leave his lips.

"Bye dad." Xiumin waved 'goodbye' to his father before he closed the door. Well at least his social media won't be taken away from him. That thought did make him feel better, although he still won't be able to stay after school. But hey the weekends were better than nothing. Now, he had to ask Luhan how to sneak out safely...

The rest of the 20 minutes all he did was lay in his bed, not exactly sleeping but not all that awake either. He hadn't gone to sleep until around one AM. Luhan having called him just after he had taken a shower and forced him to talk for three hours.

Yes exactly three hours, when he had tried to hang up his stubborn friend had just called him again and again until he picked up. Only when the younger boy had started feeling sleepy did he let his friend finally go to sleep, still teasing him about getting caught and grounded .

Xiumin's last words to Luhan had been 'Fuck off!' before the latter had ended the call. Did Luhan know how to get in his nerves, well then again, Luhan knew how to get in anyone's nerves being the mischievous little shit he was. Xiumin sometimes wondered how they were best friends.

The sensation of his phone vibrating caught his attention. Immediately he grabbed his phone and looked at who had texted him.

_'**I'm outside.'**_

_'I'll be out in 5.'_

Xiumin looked around before standing up and exiting his room. Making sure his door was closed he walked towards the living room where his mom was still typing in the laptop. With a small glance at her he continued walking to the door.

"Remember Xiumin, be back before 10."

The unexpected words made him jump. With a small gulp Xiumin nodded, reminding himself to not forget. "Y-yeah I got it. Bye mom!" before she could answer back he had already gotten out of the house and closed the door behind him.

His eyes light up at the sight of his boyfriend already outside, leaning against his car. Xiumin looked at him up and down, biting back a smile when he realized how good he looked. His outfit was simple, black jeans that made his thighs looks just delicious with a white shirt that had some picture in the middle that was half tucked in and a plain navy blue jacket.

Simple but hot.

"Xiu!"

Upon hearing his name Xiumin started walking Jongdae's way, not stopping the latter when he felt hands grip his hips and pull him closer. When lips were placed against his he did nothing to stop his boyfriend from kissing him.

His hands only rested in Jongdae's shoulder. The kiss wasn't hungry nor needy like the many they had shared, nor was it full of emotions like when they were asking for forgiveness. It was a simple kiss, one that served as a greeting where both just enjoyed each other's presence.

Xiumin could feel his back arching a little from being pulled closer and he himself pushing his body against his boyfriend. The simple kiss was starting to get deeper than a peck when Jongdae leaned in closer and asked for more.

More of Xiumin's lips, those sweet and soft lips that always left him in a trance for more and more as if one taste wasn't enough. Which for him it wasn't. Xiumin let out a small gasp when the hold in his hips tighten, that was more than enough time for Jongdae to slip his tongue inside his mouth.

The only thing Xiumin did for that was let out a small hum. It wasn't as if he wasn't enjoying the kiss, actually he was getting lost in it. But he knew he needed to end it, they couldn't just start making out in the middle of the street like some uncontrollable teenagers who didn't have any self control.

"Enough." Xiumin murmur pulling away, Jongdae let out a sigh of disappointment, clearly not happy with the interruption of their kiss. Pecking his lips one last time Jongdae released his hold on him and grinned.

"Are you ready?" he asked, letting Xiumin back away.

"Mhmm." Xiumin nodded and for some weird reason looked back at his house. He completely froze when he realized the curtains of the window were open, his mother's narrowed eyes made him stop in the middle of licking his lips.

Immediately he closed his mouth and gave an awkward wave before running to the passenger seat and getting inside. As soon as Jongdae was inside the car he let out a groan, hiding his face in his hands. Jongdae who had heard this raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

"What's wrong-"

"My mom, she saw us." Xiumin muttered, making Jongdae look back at the house and stop when he saw Xiumin's mom in front of the window. Her arms were crossed, eyes narrowed into a glare. Jongdae's eyes widen, he let out a small gulp,

"Fuck."

"Yes fuck, now let's get out of here before she changes her mind and decides to lock me up in the basement." Xiumin grumbled, a small huff leaving his lips after. Jongdae only started the engine and drove off, not sparing the house a second look before leaving.

In the middle of the ride Xiumin suddenly asked him where they were going. "Oh yeah we're going ice-skating. Remember how you said you haven't gone skating in forever? Well I wanted to take you there." Jongdae hummed, looking at Xiumin for a second before directing his gaze back on the road.

"Fuck, I forgot to tell you to bring a sweater." he murmur with a frown while Xiumin rolled his eyes. "How can you forget to tell me something so important?" Xiumin looked down at his shirt which didn't have long sleeves. "You know how cold it's there." he continued to grumble.

Jongdae sighed and entered the parking lot where the skating building was. "Sorry." he mumbled, parking the car and turning the engine off. "You can have mine." Jongdae shrugged off his jacket and gave it to Xiumin who accepted it without any complains.

Seeing they both were about the same size and liked to use oversized clothes there was no problem with them sharing their clothes. Once Xiumin had the sweater around him he let out a smile, the sweater was still warm and the scent of Jongdae still lingered in it.

He might have spend a second too long inhaling the familiar scent of the jacket, but even if he had its not like he would admit it. At some point Jongdae had gotten out of the car and entered the back seats, searching around for something.

"What are you doing?" Xiumin asked once he noticed this. "I think I might have left a sweater here last time but I'm not sure." Jongdae mumbled, looking around in the pockets that were in the back of the driver's and passenger's seat.

He mumbled some other words under his breath, all which Xiumin didn't bother to listen to. After all he was too busy looking at the mirror and noticing how the dark color of the sweater complemented his pale skin. It was a very warm sweater too.

"I look good in this jacket, I want it." he announced with a smile.

"But Xiu, that's my favorite-"

"I said I want it." Xiumin interrupted him with a scoff.

Jongdae paused and sighed, going back to look for another sweater. "Fine, just don't start turning into Baekhyun and steal all my clothes. Poor Chanyeol had to buy a whole closet because of him." Xiumin laughed at the mention of it.

Baekhyun really liked Chanyeol clothes, and I mean really liked them to the point where he practically took over his whole closet and only left his boyfriend with pants and boxers. It was impossible for anyone to say 'no' to Byun Baekhyun.

And it was even more impossible for Chanyeol to deny his boyfriend of anything he desired. So that explained why he silently watched as his little diva of a boyfriend stole all his shirts and sweaters without having any intention of giving them back.

"Nah don't worry, I only want this sweater."

Xiumin grinned and got out of the car when heard an 'Here it is!' from Jongdae. A minute later Jongdae came out of the car with a white jacket, the material soft like cotton in the inside but smooth in the outside.

"Its a little dirty but it will do." Jongdae shrugged his shoulders, running his hands over it to smooth the material off. Xiumin only blinked, "I don't see where its dirty.". Jongdae pointed at tiny black spot that couldn't be more than a half a centimeter small at the end of the right sleeve.

"Here."

Xiumin rolled his eyes, letting out a scoff. "You can't even fucking see that." he shook his head. "Still." Jongdae smiled, grabbing his hand and walking towards the building. "Come on." without anymore words he started to pull Xiumin forward.

All Xiumin did to that was sigh and follow him without any sort of resistant. You're impossible."  
______

Rubbing his eyes to get sleep out of his tired eyes Xiumin looked around, searching for a clock. With a small yawn he looked at the time, blinking various times before his heart dropped to his stomach.

9:30 PM

"Oh no, oh no, please tell me that clock is fucking wrong."

Xiumin pleaded stumbling out of the bed and running to the bathroom. He didn't wait for the water to get warm or anything before immediately hopping inside and washing himself as fast as he possibly could. He had woken up without clothes so he thankfully didn't to waste time with that.

Not even 10 minutes later Xiumin ran out of the shower, drying himself with the towel that had been in the stack of clean towels. Once he was sure he was dry enough he ran around the room, looking for his scattered clothes.

9:39 PM

"KIM JONGDAE WAKE UP!"

Xiumin yelled angrily at his boyfriend who only whined for '5 more minutes' and snuggled deeper into his covers. With a scowl Xiumin pulled up his pants, cursing himself for choosing skinny jeans and ripped on top of that. Why couldn't he had chosen normal jeans, at least those didn't take a life time to put on.

9:43 PM

"YAH! KIM JONGDAE GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE."

Mumbling some complains Jongdae finally raised his head, hair a complete mess and sticking out in various places. His lips were pulled into a small pout, hand rubbing his right eye. Had Xiumin not been in such a rush he would've have find it cute, but unfortunately for him he was.

All he could say now was, "Hurry up and take a shower! We only have,"

9:47 PM

"OH MY GOD WE ONLY HAVE 13 MINUTES!"

Jongdae blinked for a few seconds before his eyes widen. Without wasting anytime he ran to the bathroom and took the quickest shower he had ever taken of 3 minutes. He half dried himself and threw on the closest clothes that got into his hands before running out of the house.

"Your keys you idiot!" Xiumin yelled, running out of the room with their phones and keys in hand. His jacket was half put on, hair looking like a nest and clothes wrinkled. Oh he was going to get killed, he could already hear his mom scolding him. Welp there goes his freedom that didn't even last twenty-four hours.

"Oh god I'm so dead." Xiumin murmur under his breath as he threw the door close behind him and rushed inside the car. Jongdae was already getting out of the garage before he properly closed the door of the car.

9:50 PM

"Hurry!"

Xiumin cried out, rushing Jongdae who bit his lip and passed the speed limit, hoping he would not get stopped by the police. Almost 9 minutes of unbearable silence filled the air, Xiumin yelling at Jongdae to drive faster every 10 seconds.

"Xiu this is the fastest I can drive without getting the attention of the police!" was all Jongdae could respond every time, chewing on his lower lip nervously. Finally Xiumin's house came into view with only one minute left in the clock.

"I forgot to call my mom!" Xiumin realized when he was in the middle of getting out of the car. There was no need, his mom was already outside, eyes narrowed and occasionally stealing looks at the clock. Without wasting anytime Xiumin ran to the front door, a few seconds before the clock turned into ten o’clock.

"Mom!" Xiumin yelled in surprise, hugging his (Jongdae's) sweater close to his chest, mostly trying to hide his neck. He hadn’t had time to hide the new hickeys. Jongdae's loud panting was heard behind him, having just caught up to him. Almost immediately Jongdae straighten up and forced himself to breath normally.

"Mrs. Kim I came to drop off Xiumin! I hope I wasn't too late!" Jongdae cheerfully put his hands on Xiumin's shoulders, looking more calm than he felt. Xiumin's breath hitched, waiting for his mother's response. He could feel Jongdae shaking a little and his smile looked a little strained.

"Oh no dear you 2 are just in time." his mother had always had a soft spot for Jongdae, having known him since they were little had its perks. (The only reason she had really allowed Xiumin to date was because she knew Jongdae since he and Xiumin were small kids.)

Jongdae let out a relief sigh while Xiumin only gaped at his mother's change of attitude. She had looked as if she was ready to ground him for life but now looked as pleased as one could be.

"Are your parents expecting you at an specific time or do you have time to have dinner dear? And I told you a million times to call me mom." Xiumin's mom smiled at the now relived Jongdae who was more than happy to agree to that.

"My parents are working until late today, I have time for dinner." Xiumin silently slipped away from there and ran to his room.

He was safe,

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok, old me definitely had a fondness for not saying their actual names, Thank god I came back to edit that


End file.
